


целуя, получая поцелуи

by jaejandra



Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Buddy Breathing, Developing Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Sex Pollen, True Love's Kiss, Undercover, X-ray Vision, Поцелуи, Развитие отношений, искусственное дыхание, под прикрытием, постканон, поцелуй истинной любви, рентгеновское зрение, секс-пыльца
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: Брюс и Кларк вместе работают, используют рентгеновское зрение, изображают из себя кого-то другого, справляются с магией, справляются с "наукой", делают искусственное дыхание — и наконец целуются.Или: шесть раз, когда Брюс и Кларк целовались по разным ~причинам, и один раз, когда они целовались просто потому, что им хотелось.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. пора бы знать, с чем имеешь дело

**Author's Note:**

  * For [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/gifts).
  * A translation of [kissing, kissed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537894) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 



> Названия каждой главы адаптированы автором из стихотворения [The Kisser](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poems/54097/the-kisser) Доры Малех и переведены на русский язык мной.

Расследование продвигается не особенно хорошо.

По крайней мере, Кларку так кажется. Да, стоит признать, что он не то чтобы знаком со всеми деталями. Он вообще удивился, что Брюс пригласил его пойти вместе. Если бы тот дал ему полный доступ к файлам и рассказал, что именно происходит, Кларку пришлось бы включить тревогу и запереть его в Зале на карантин, чтобы Диана связала его при помощи лассо и выяснила, не двойник ли он из другого измерения.

Кроме того, разницы нет никакой, и пускай все это немного неудобно. Пускай все это немного сложно. Речь идет о Брюсе, и Кларк хочет ему помочь, хочет доказать, что он способен, что он стремится, что Брюс может на него положиться; а картинка в целом не играет столь огромного значения.

В последнее время они с Брюсом здорово справляются с ролью коллег. Они работают вместе, они в одной команде, они — возможно даже — что-то вроде друзей, и нет ни малейшего намека на убийство.

Ну разве только со стороны людей, которых они сейчас пытаются выследить.

С точки зрения Кларка все чуть сложнее. Он знает, как именно он думает о Брюсе, знает, что ищет внимания и одобрения Брюса, выучил, что когда все идет наперекосяк и они ссорятся, его заполняет яркий жар; он знает, как он думает о лице Брюса, о его плечах, о его глазах. Он знает, что происходит, он знает об этом уже несколько месяцев.

Но он реалист. Он старается быть реалистом. Брюс попросил его помочь, Брюс _доверился_ ему, признал, что он может быть полезным, что он все не испортит. Это значит так много; Кларк до сих пор в шоке, что подобное вообще случилось.

Брюс объяснял Кларку план действий этим утром. Он отдельно подчеркнул, что стоит вести себя тихо, не привлекать внимания. Брюс не хочет, чтобы данная организация знала, что у нее на хвосте _кто угодно_ , не то что Лига Справедливости, не что Бэтмен и Супермен.

Наверное, именно поэтому Брюс сейчас не ползает по стенам.

Брюс держит Кларка под локоть. Кларк следует за ним и продолжает идти, хотя этот переулок _определенно_ заканчивается тупиком. И…

И они в Готэме, думает Кларк. Они в Готэме, а значит Брюс не мог просто взять и ошибиться.

У него есть какой-то план.

— Брюс, — говорит Кларк тихо, не задавая вопрос.

Брюс бросает взгляд на него и ведет их в сторону, к стене за пожарной лестницей. Кларк думал, что именно по ней они будут уходить, лучшая догадка, но теперь совершенно очевидно, что он промахнулся.

(Догадка, конечно, и так была _плохой_ : он сам думал, что подобное исчезновение со сцены будет слишком громким, слишком очевидным, лязг металла — и никакой причины для человека в таком дорогом костюме, как у Брюса, спасаться бегством по пожарной лестнице. И все-таки это была его лучшая идея.)

— Тот, кто хочет избавиться от хвоста, не попадает в ловушку тупика по доброй воле, — коротко, по-деловому сообщает Брюс, подводя Кларка к стене.

Кларк поворачивается под его рукой, упирается спиной в кирпич, и Брюс не останавливает его, так что, очевидно, это не неправильный ход.

Кларк понимает, о чем Брюс говорит, но ему кажется, что логика сказанного не остановит их преследователей, ведь тот, кто нервничает, беспокоится, тот, кто волнуется, что за ним хвост, потому что видел слишком много, вполне может допустить ошибку или свернуть не туда. _Кларк_ уверен, что Брюс привел их сюда не случайно, но он знает Брюса. Их преследователи не имеют ни малейшей идеи, кого они пытаются загнать в угол.

Он собирается сказать об этом, слова уже готовы сорваться у него с языка.

А потом он вдруг резко понимает, насколько близко стоит Брюс. Он подвел Кларка к этой стене, позволил ему развернуться лицом, но не… не сделал ничего из того, что Кларк мог бы от него ожидать: не отодвинулся, не переставил Кларка так, чтобы его не было видно от поворота в переулок. Он даже не отпустил локоть Кларка. Вес его руки вдруг кажется непропорционально значимым, и тепло прикосновения начинает уверенно течь сквозь костюмный пиджак Кларка.

Если посмотреть трезво, Брюс не делает ничего — он только заставляет Кларка прижиматься к стене и придвигается все ближе и ближе.

Он не давал Кларку никаких указаний, не сообщал о том, что хочет, чтобы Кларк его остановил, что его план зависит от того, сможет ли Кларк оказать какую-то долю сопротивления. Кларк стоит у стены, и сердце у него стучит все сильнее. Он не сдерживает Брюса. Но — боже.

— Брюс…

— Следовательно, — ровно говорит тот, — мы не пытались оторваться от хвоста, когда поворачивали сюда. Нам неважно, ведет ли этот переулок куда-либо. Мы выбрали его по какой-то другой причине, и та не имеет ничего общего со срезанием пути или отсутствием возможности это сделать. — Он останавливается. У него решительный, потемневший взгляд. Он… _прикасается_ к Кларку, теперь уже двумя руками, одна все еще держит Кларка за локоть, а вторая будто бы невзначай движется по лацкану Кларка, по паре сантиметров за раз. — Мы занимается чем-то другим, чем-то, для чего переулок подходит очень хорошо.

Кларк чувствует, что у него горят уши. Брюс наверняка не имел в виду ничего особенного, просто так вышло, ведь он произнес фразу тоном, в котором звучат черный кофе и шорох гальки. Ничего такого. Точно ничего такого. Кларк просто хватается за последний шанс, думает, о чем хочется, следует за своими желаниями в кроличью нору. Брюс, наверное, наклонится к нему и скажет: _«Давай-ка, если не против, изобрази неопытного главаря мафии, который соглашается на взятку»._

Рука Брюса перемещается с лацкана Кларка на его воротник, а потом уверенно следует за изгибом на затылок Кларка; пальцы забираются в волосы и хватают жестко, так, что Кларк хочет задрать голову, следуя прикосновению, и закрыть глаза. Он не делает этого, хотя удерживается с трудом. Его сердце стучит с ошеломительной силой, он чувствует пульсацию в глотке, груди, запястьях.

— Брюс, — бездыханно говорит он едва слышным неуверенным шепотом.

Брюс целует его.

На полсекунды это просто прикосновение губ. Проверка, думает Кларк как будто издалека. Брюс ждет, последует ли Кларк его примеру.

А потом Брюс использует пальцы в волосах Кларка, чтобы повернуть его голову к себе, и поцелуй меняется. Язык, зубы: поцелуй длинный, неприличный, _глубокий_ , в такой ты льнешь, из-за него ты раздвигаешь бедра. Он тягучий, он длительный, он сильный, он отпускает, будто вымогает ответ, дай и получишь. Брюс словно отбрасывает в сторону мысль о том, что Кларк человек, что ему нужен воздух, а потом становится мягким, медленным, почти отстраняется, оставляет Кларку возможность, не думая, следовать за ним.

Кларк так сильно попался, что почти забыл, зачем они здесь, что тут вообще происходит. Он чувствует, что горит, что излучает горячее сияние от прикосновения губ Брюса, рук Брюса, от ощущения тела Брюса…

Хватка Брюса усиливается буквально на йоту. Кларк следует молчаливым указаниям и не вырывается, позволяет Брюсу держать себя, а потом отстраниться, даже если это последнее, чего он хочет.

Боже, рот Брюса такой _красный._ Кларк не может оторвать глаз.

— Нас увидели. В целом они решили, что мы не имеем никакого значения. Через несколько минут мы сможем уйти.

Кларк сглатывает и облизывает языком губы, кое-как умудряется поднять глаза:

— Через несколько минут, — повторяет он.

Он не хочет, чтобы это предложение звучало столь вызывающе. Он просто до сих пор пытается понять, вот и все, у него кружится голова, он ошарашен. Он просто хочет быть уверенным в том, что правильно расслышал Брюса, что понял сказанное.

Но Брюс смотрит на него уверенно, жарко, проницательно, и Кларк чувствует, как краснеет. Фраза не должна была получиться такой провокационной. Если Брюс разозлился, Кларк все объяснит. Но если Брюс не против, если Брюс решит, что Кларк ничего такого не имел в виду и сам _не против…  
_ Рука Брюса слегка смещается и оказывается на челюсти Кларка. Он выставляет вперед большой палец, задевает им нижнюю губу Кларка, вжимается в ее изгиб, оттягивает ее… и Кларк вдруг осознает, что его рот мокрый, что ночной воздух холодит, что дышит он часто.

— Несколько минут, — соглашается Брюс. — В любом случае, лучше всего поддерживать легенду, пока мы не покинем окрестности.

У Кларка где-то полсекунды на то, чтобы представить, о чем он: они вывалятся из переулка вместе, спотыкаясь и обнимаясь, остановятся у ближайшего угла, или двух, или трех, чтобы целоваться еще, может быть, не так глубоко — но вдруг кто-то смотрит, — а потом Брюс снова его целует.

Сильнее, с голодом, и боже, у Кларка в ботинках подгибаются пальцы ног.

Все это происходит по определенной причине. Брюс так поступает не потому, что хочет. Но если Брюс так целуется в-опасности-под-прикрытием-внезапно-вдруг, то Кларк даже не представляет, на что его рот похож, когда он по-настоящему тебя хочет.

И боже, уже почти все равно, что Брюс делает это все по иной причине, не так, как Кларк желал бы. Он делает это, он принял данный план к действию десять минут назад, понимая, к чему идет дело, он был _готов_ к такому, он доверился Кларку, решил, что Кларк позволит, позволит ему и подыграет…

Возможно, это все значит, что Брюс знает, затуманенно решает Кларк. Возможно, он был в курсе, что Кларк его не оттолкнет, что он захочет, пускай даже на несколько мгновений. Что Кларк сможет соврать убедительнее всех, потому что никакое это не вранье.

Но даже подобная мысль едва ли расстраивает Кларка. Такой поворот дела кое-что да значит сам по себе: Брюс доверяет ему, знает, что он сможет себя контролировать, не воспримет происходящее неправильно, не залипнет на нем, не разрушит их неуверенные партнерские отношения.

Кларк и правда так не поступит. Они слишком много для него значат.

Но подобные мысли не отменяют того, что Кларк насладится происходящим, если Брюс готов позволить это сделать. Он никогда не ждал такого: это дар, который Брюс вручил ему единственно возможным образом. И да, Кларк будет добровольцем Брюса в любом деле Бэтмена, если окажется, что хоть одна ночь из тысячи окончится так же.


	2. мы уже там?

Брюс и правда собирался поддерживать почтительную дистанцию и не приближаться к Кларку после того, как вернул Супермена из царства мертвых.

Факты совершенно бесспорны. Кларк сражался с Брюсом и почти погиб. Кларк сражался по одну сторону баррикад с Брюсом и _погиб._ Близость, гипервовлеченность несет в себе доказанную опасность.

Он не ожидал, что дистанцию будет так сложно поддерживать. Конечно, Кларк не захочет иметь с ним ничего общего — есть ли причины думать иначе? Но Брюс все равно предпринял определенные меры. Брюс создал команду и сделал так, чтобы они с Кларком были всего лишь частями одного целого. У Кларка есть помощники, в минуту нужды он может призвать других героев. Брюс заложил примирительное начало, помог матери Кларка, но успешно замаскировал его как нечто незначительное: _«Да как-то само вышло, по привычке»._

Но теперь становится очевидным, что он потерпел неудачу, не взяв в расчет два фактора. Один из них — неостановимая, необъяснимая, постоянная щедрость духа, присущая Кларку. Второй — не имеющая прощения неспособность Брюса удержаться от потакания собственным капризам. 

Кларка привлекает Брюс. Брюс об этом знает. На определенном уровне данный факт, конечно, странный, сшибающий с ног, абсолютно непонятный. Здравый смысл у Кларка отсутствует напрочь; Лоис Лейн оказалась скорее исключением, чем правилом.

На другом уровне все вполне понятно. Брюс Уэйн привлекателен. Это факт, и Брюс использовал его в своих целях и раньше. Брюс Уэйн привлекателен, а Брюс и Кларк часто общаются, ну и пускай только в качестве коллег — или приятелей как максимум. Бэтмен знает свое дело. Эстетическая оценка Брюса Уэйна и практическая ценность умений Бэтмена почти наверняка объясняют взгляды, которые Кларк иногда бросает на Брюса, когда думает, что тот не видит.

Целовать его…

Целовать его было разумным ходом. Поцелуй должен был, в первую очередь, отвратить его. Два зайца одним выстрелом: Брюс смог позволить себе узнать, каково это, а Кларк… Кларк должен был воспринять данный ход как манипуляцию, должен был быть отвращен холодными тактическими расчетами Брюса до и после.

Кларк не должен был так на него смотреть. Кларк не должен был так на него смотреть, он не должен был позволять Брюсу трогать себя. Он не должен был стоять в том переулке и полностью сдаваться на милость рук Брюса.

И он _точно_ не должен хотеть такое повторить.

С тех пор, как Брюс нарушил все границы, Кларк помогает ему лишь с большей охотой. Брюс отказывается от его помощи как можно чаще. Принятие ее в данных обстоятельствах было бы неоправданным: миссии сплошь неинтересные, банальные, они требуют лишней пары рук, а не вполне определенных талантов Супермена.

Но Брюс не всегда может позволить себе отказы. Иногда определенные таланты Супермена ему необходимы.

Теперь Брюс способен задействовать сенсорные возможности Кларка, и это полностью изменило его подход к делу. Он способен сделать то, что раньше представляло бы огромный риск и огромные сложности. Он больше не носит с собой сканирующее оборудование, которое вызывает много вопросов. У него под рукой ходящая и говорящая криминологическая лаборатория, а еще рентген, который можно нацелить в любом направлении, а работает он на всех дистанциях, и это соблазняет Брюса.

И иногда причины поддаться соблазну перевешивают.

В данном конкретном случае Брюс ищет улики, а они — почти наверняка — находятся в служебном помещении одного заведения. Он, конечно, _мог бы_ найти способ миновать по-настоящему впечатляющую систему безопасности и вломиться внутрь. Его время при этом было бы без всяких сомнений крайне ограничено, его цели узнали бы о его интересе. Если он просчитался и улик там нет, пришлось бы начинать с чистого листа. Противники развернули бы спасательную операцию, и это все вдвое усложнило бы его задачу.

Либо же он может войти в этот клуб через парадные двери, привести с собой Кларка и попросить его посмотреть сквозь стену.

Они, конечно, приезжают не вместе. Брюс Уэйн время от времени проводит дикую ночь в городе, а отвратительная репутация этого клуба вполне может его привлечь. Но он никогда не приедет в обнимку с репортером.

С Кларком Кентом все обстоит куда проще. Его тут никто не знает. Он всего лишь до неприличия красивый мужчина с бокалом алкоголя в руке. Возможно, он ждет друга или девушку. Он явно понимает, что ему здесь не место, и чувствует себя некомфортно. Самое простое прикрытие в мире.

Брюс напропалую флиртует с бартендером, получает светящийся голубой напиток и устраивается на другом конце танцпола. Через какое-то время к нему подходит сотрудник клуба и приглашает его насладиться приватной ложей. Вполне обыкновенная ситуация, если принимать в расчет то, как Брюс Уэйн направо и налево швыряется деньгами, когда напьется. Брюс с готовностью соглашается.

Он выбирает ложу с хорошим видом на бар и на Кларка. Брюс притворяется, что узнает кого-то в приглушенном свете и цветных огнях, и через десять минут вокруг него целая толпа очень красивых и очень пьяных людей. Подобные задания всегда проходят проще при наличии камуфляжа.

У него есть оправдание тому, что он поглядывает на бар. Можно указывать на напитки, лениво искать подходящую компанию. Именно поэтому Брюс видит, когда у Кларка от раздражения напрягаются плечи, когда Кларк начинает слишком часто поправлять очки — он в стрессе и повторяет нервный паттерн, сам того не желая.

Брюс выбирается из кресла с улыбкой и вполне целеустремленно пересекает танцпол самостоятельно — судя по всему, не обратив внимания на ряд напитков прямо под носом. Он подходит ближе, машет бартендеру, придвигается к стойке, когда та не обращает внимания, слегка запинается и толкает плечо Кларка.

Он срежиссировал данное взаимодействие. Он видит Кларка почти каждый день. Каким образом из него до сих пор полностью вышибает дух, когда Кларк встречается с ним взглядом?

— Простите, простите, — говорит Брюс Уэйн гладко и совершенно бездушно, а потом делает паузу, моргает и нагло бросает еще один взгляд на Кларка. — Приношу извинения, — произносит он с куда большей теплотой. — Позвольте купить вам выпить?

— Ой. — Кларк наклоняет голову и снова прикасается к очкам. — Я, э-э.

К ним приближается бартендер. По всей видимости, ей сказали, что Брюс Уэйн пытается привлечь ее внимание. Брюс заказывает четыре напитка, а потом пододвигает один к Кларку, ухмыляется, наклоняясь ближе.

Достаточно близко, чтобы поймать взгляд Кларка искоса и услышать тихое:

— _Серьезно?_

Улыбка Брюса делается шире, хотя тому нет причин. Он выпивает один напиток прямо там, а потом наклоняется и кладет руку на плечо Кларка, почти касается губами уха:

— Что не так?

— Извини, — едва слышно произносит Кларк в ответ. — Я знаю, что и так затянул.

Да черт возьми. Брюс вообще не смог бы разобраться без него, а он за расписание волнуется?

— Я не так хорош в этом всем, как ты, — без колебаний добавляет Кларк.

А потом он слегка отворачивается, прочищает горло и бросает взгляд через плечо — вполне разумный шаг для человека, пытающегося найти предлог для того, чтобы избавиться от знаков внимания со стороны Брюса Уэйна. Смотрит он на стену позади. На стену, за которой спряталось служебное помещение.

Вот оно что. Брюс должен был понять раньше. Весь вопрос в логистике.

Брюс наклоняется, чтобы сократить расстояние, которое создал Кларк, и ловит его под подбородок стороной костяшки, притягивает лицо Кларка ближе. Смелый ход, но вполне естественный маневр для Брюса Уэйна.

— Документы, — говорит он негромко, и рот у него изгибается в усмешке, самой грязной из всех.

Кларк немного краснеет. Да блядь, Брюс не должен с ним этого делать, хватило одного раза, но он облизывает губы, встречается взглядом с Брюсом и не отодвигается.

— Их очень много. Я могу перелистать, это не проблема.

Он говорит так, будто вовсе не удивительно, что он может вообще их видеть, и уж речи, конечно, не идет о том, чтобы подогнать рентгеновское зрение под ширину страницы, быстро просматривая содержимое ящика с документами.

— Я просто… я не могу смотреть в одну точку на стене, Брюс. — Кларк ярко хмыкает. — Я совсем не настолько пьян.

Брюс сглатывает и тянется к следующему напитку.

Если они будут стоять в правильном месте, этого хватит. Он будет болтать, а Кларк будет смотреть в сторону Брюса. Проще не придумаешь.

— Сейчас все поправим, — говорит он вслух и ведет рукой вниз по линии спины Кларка. Дешевая куртка не делает ничего, чтобы скрыть мощь мышц, то, как мускулы перекатываются под ладонью Брюса. Черт. Он никак не может решит, слишком ли пьян для происходящего, или недостаточно. — Просто подыграй мне, м-м?

Кларк подыгрывает.

Кларк позволяет Брюсу вести себя по клубу. Кларк позволяет Брюсу нависнуть над собой, он выглядит неуверенно, когда Брюс к нему подкатывает плохо, и беспомощно смеется его ужасным подкатам. Брюс приводит его на загибающийся вокруг низкого столика диван с секциями, на котором можно сидеть лицом к нужной стене, вытягивает руку на спинке, трет большим пальцем шею Кларка, и Кларк…

Кларк Кент поднялся бы и ушел, если бы Брюс не очаровал его хотя бы чуть-чуть. Но Кларк не может себе этого позволить, и Брюсу стоит об этом помнить.

Но его замысел работает. У Кларка есть прикрытие, и это важно.

Пока они шли сюда, Кларку приходилось быть внимательным. Но как только они сели, сценарий сделался очень прямолинейным. Брюс готов к тому, что Кларк перестанет следить за ним глазами, что его взгляд перестанет фокусироваться на Брюсе, что он переведет его вдаль.

Брюс готов к тому, что Кларк будет смотреть на него — и не видеть. На многих уровнях, помимо самого очевидного, это и есть цель Брюса.

— Хорошо, — тихо говорит он и кладет свободную руку так низко на бедро Кларку, как только позволяет их прикрытие — учитывая, что он изображает Брюса Уэйна, который разговаривает с мужчиной с такой внешностью, который в свою очередь до сих пор не швырнул напиток ему в лицо. — Я продолжу говорить. Не буду затрагивать важные темы. Скажи мне, если нужно поменять положение, но я полагаю, что смотреть сквозь меня не будет проблемой.

Рот Кларка кривится. Ухмылка сухая, грустная. Брюс вдруг понимает, что это больше не выражение лица Кларка Кента, который мирится с ужасными подкатами Брюса Уэйна.

— В буквальном смысле? Нет, — говорит Кларк негромко, а потом закусывает губу. По его лицу пробегает что-то, быстрая тень. Он вытягивает руку, и кончики пальцев осторожно прикасаются к подбородку Брюса. — И я полагаю, что если мне нужен другой угол обзора, то ради миссии я могу пойти на все, чтобы его найти. Правильно?

— Кларк, — хрипло говорит Брюс.

Кларк целует его.

Красиво сделано, отдаленно думает Брюс. Брюс Уэйн — поклонник в этом сценарии, у Брюса нет никаких причин останавливать Кларка, отодвигаться прочь. Брюс сам вырыл эту яму, и теперь Кларк очень осторожно спускается в нее вместе с ним, и Брюсу больше некого винить, только себя самого.

Кларк наверняка думает, что ведет себя эгоистично, что пользуется маневрами Брюса, чтобы заполучить то, что хочет, зная, что Брюс ему не помешает. Кларк по-прежнему смотрит в правильную сторону, и он может глядеть сквозь собственные веки точно так же, как сквозь голову Брюса. Возможно, он делает это прямо сейчас, читает страницы, пробегает фотографии, по предмету за раз рассматривает все, что есть в той комнате.

Он не понимает, что дает Брюсу. Он не понимает, что нежное давление его рта, сметающее движение языка по внутренней части губы Брюса, стеснительно-смелый намек на зубы, все это — такая незаслуженная награда. Он не понимает, что не сделал ничего, просто добавил воздуха в едва тлеющие угли фиксации Брюса, что попросту вручил Брюсу предлог, чтобы взять Кларка за затылок, открыться для него и испить его до дна.

Брюс может только держаться и постараться сделать так, чтобы Кларк так никогда этого и не понял.


	3. сердце с растяжкой

Кларк держится на полшага позади аукциониста, который — по всей видимости — ведет его, и испытывает отдаленное чувство благодарности за свои криптонские одежды.

Среди всего многообразия пришельцев любой наряд, вероятно, сошел бы за высокую моду. Кларк не сомневается, что в каких-нибудь закоулках космоса все носят золотую ткань из тысячи нитей, а деним считается редким и необычным материалом.

Но ему нужно было что-то, что могло заставить его _чувствовать_ себя тем, кем он сейчас должен быть, а не просто так выглядеть. Вполне определенная тяжелая прохлада богато отделанной криптонской ткани, властное хлопанье плаща за спиной и облегающий изгиб воротника высоко на шее — все это напоминает ему, зачем он здесь. Он делает широкие шаги, горделиво держит подбородок и уделяет совсем мало внимания болтовне аукциониста.

И это к лучшему, даже если бы Кларк не пытался казаться высокомерным и отдаленным. Слушай он вдумчиво, ему бы пришлось как следует вмазать этому парню.

Аукционист голубого цвета, у него шесть конечностей, а еще он рабски услужлив. С тех пор, как Кларк объяснил цель своего визита, аукционист выкручивает все четыре руки, моргает шестью огромными глазами и нервно наклоняет голову, распаляясь о том, как у них предприняты все меры предосторожности, чтобы избежать подобных ошибок, о том, что у них куча методов удостовериться, что ничья легальная собственность не выставлена на перепродажу.

Господи боже. Кларк чувствует, как на языке горчит желчь.

— …так что вы понимаете, что шанс того, что ваша собственность оказалась в нашем владении по ошибке…

— Вот он, — резко выдает Кларк.

Он не видит лица мужчины, но неважно. Это Брюс.

Брюс завернут во что-то дешевое и серое снизу, сверху он обнажен. Брюсу угрожали, его унижали — по крайней мере в какой-то степени. Трехпалая фиолетовая конечность смыкается в волосах и секундой позже задирает голову. Кларк не может понять: какая-то темная линия там, где он не ожидал ничего увидеть. Рана, думает он сначала, и у него сжимаются кулаки, но он ошибается.

Это ошейник.

Инопланетянин, угрожающий Брюсу, показывает на него. Брюс не реагирует. Он позволяет голове, ведомой пальцами в волосах, задраться, но его взгляд не здесь. У него совершенно пустое выражение лица. Инопланетянин гневно дергается, тычет пальцем в черную застежку ошейника, и по длине рук Брюса, по его груди, по ширине плеч вспыхивает сине-белый свет. Мышцы на лице Брюса выделяются, явственно сокращаясь, но Брюс не издает ни звука.

Кларк даже не понимает, что решил двинуться с места. Он просто делает это.

Место, где фиолетовый инопланетянин наказывает Брюса, отделено решеткой из неизвестного металла, с одной стороны он светится зеленым, с другой стороны похож на тусклую бронзу. Кларк хватает два прута, гнет один и вырывает другой из гнезда целиком, бросает его за плечо, и аукционист вскрикивает.

Но он не может… не может все испортить. Он хватает фиолетового инопланетянина за руку и резко отталкивает ее от горла Брюса. Сине-белый свет гаснет, и тело Брюса расслабляется. Кларк не говорит весь список из сорока пяти яростных, злобных вещей, которые он собирался проорать в лицо пришельцу. Он говорит:

— Ты _портишь мою собственность, —_ и старательно придает фразе оттенок холодного раздражения.

Фиолетовый пришелец издает сомневающийся звук через то, что у него должно быть ртом.

Аукционист, который все-таки по-видимому увернулся, спешит к локтю Кларка.

— Император Кэл Дома Эл заявляет первостепенное право на владение этим рабом, — быстро объясняет он.

— _Это…_ — гневно выдыхает фиолетовый инопланетянин, — это _мусор_ , это мясо! Это не раб. Это нельзя сделать рабом за сто тысячелетних циклов. Это _бесполезно._

Он направляет свой сенсорный аппарат в сторону Кларка и щелкает частями рта с презрением. 

Конечно, думает Кларк, разумеется. Они с самого начала выражали скептицизм. Вероятно, это широко известная разводка в бизнесе по продаже рабов в изученной части вселенной: некто является, говорит, что принадлежащего ему раба забрали по ошибке и уходит прочь с бесплатным приобретением.

Но Брюс… Брюс наверняка не подчинился ни единому приказу. Брюс сделал из себя проблему, огромную проблему. Брюс игнорировал все указания, рушил все, до чего дотягивался, и думал над тем, как спасти остальных рабов на обучении от их ошейников при каждой удобной возможности.

Кларк сильно закусывает внутреннюю часть щеки, отчаянно пытаясь избавиться от ростка… _тепло_ — не то слово, его недостаточно. Яркое идиотское обожание, наверное, подходит больше. Но у него нет времени. Ему нужно собраться.

Кларк откашливается и холодно смотрит на фиолетового инопланетянина.

— Конечно, у вас с ним были проблемы. Он не подчиняется приказам абы кого.

Он поднимает бровь и наклоняется чуть ближе. Он не выше фиолетового инопланетянина, но шире в плечах, и он только что сломал решетку, которая, по всей видимости, должна удерживать рабов любого вида безо всяких трудностей. Судя по неуверенному стуку ротового аппарата, фиолетовый инопланетянин сейчас вспоминает об этом факте.

— Именно это, — добавляет Кларк, чеканя каждый слог намеренно, — и делает его _моим._

И господи, надо было придумать другую фразу с таким смыслом, но уже поздно. Он _хотел_ сказать это, вот в чем дело. Кларк все еще искрится от остаточного гнева — кто-то, блядь, посмел сделать _такое —_ _с кем-то_ , разумеется, но у Кларка сжимаются зубы от горячей ярости, потому что это Брюс. Брюс пропал на миссии, и Лига искала его при помощи Фонарей несколько недель, а он был _здесь_? И что, эти существа думали, что могут просто _забрать_ его, и никто за ним не явится? Всем будет все равно? Эти существа думали, что могут забрать его у Кларка…

Не то чтобы он принадлежал Кларку. И именно по этой причине происходящее приносит столько наслаждения: он может, по меньшей мере, сказать это вслух хоть раз, даже если эти слова не правда, а Кларк так хочет, чтобы они ею были.

Однако если Кларк не сделает свою речь достаточно _правдоподобной_ , он не сможет достать Брюса отсюда без проблем, а именно к ним они не готовы.

Он задирает подбородок и отворачивается от фиолетового инопланетянина. Он вытягивает руку, делает шаг вперед и дотрагивается до подбородка Брюса двумя пальцами.

Брюс до этого момента стоял тихо, совсем как когда фиолетовый инопланетянин наказывал его раньше. Такое впечатление, что он не слушает, что его внимание где-то еще, он не обращает внимания на внешние раздражители.

Но когда Кларк к нему прикасается, он мгновенно смотрит ему в глаза.

И теперь Кларк разыгрывает представление не в одиночестве.

Он чувствует вес и решимость взгляда, это Брюс, его невозможно перепутать с кем-то еще. Кларк чувствует самое приятное облегчение, что было в его в жизни. Он знал, что надо быть готовым ко всему; он знал, что Брюс может быть ранен, избит, ослеплен, что его разум может быть стерт, что он может не помнить, кто такой Кларк. И это при условии, что он вообще нашел бы Брюса здесь, ведь его могли убить, передать другому аукционному дом или продать.

За ними следят. Кларк не может улыбнуться Брюсу, не может подать сигнал, да и нет у Кларка сигналов наготове.

Кларк смотрит на него, слегка склоняет голову и тихо произносит:

— На колени.

Брюс молчит, у него нечитаемое выражение лица. А потом, не отводя взгляд, с задранным подбородком (как будто боится потерять прикосновение пальцев Кларка), он встает на колени.

Кларк сглатывает и прикусывает губу изнутри. Все это должно выглядеть совершенно обычно, заурядно. Именно такого Император Кэл Дома Эл ожидает от принадлежащего ему по праву раба.

Но боже… Несколько недель решеток, ошейников и наказаний, всего того, что фиолетовый инопланетянин мог с ним делать, чтобы получить результат, и Брюс отказывался. А теперь он встает на колени для Кларка только потому, что Кларк сказал ему это сделать…

Потому что он должен это сделать, напоминает Кларк самому себе, стараясь прогнать румянец с лица. Потому что Брюс слушал их разговор, Брюс умный, он знает, что именно это поможет Кларку увести его отсюда.

В руке Кларка еще одна карта, которую Брюс позволит ему разыграть.

Император Кэл Дома Эл смотрит вниз на своего временно потерянного раба и позволяет себе удовлетворенно улыбнуться.

— Хорошо, — говорит он и наклоняется, чтобы подарить рабу легкий, равнодушный, одобрительный поцелуй в губы.

Строго говоря, это необязательно. Но поцелуй дополняет картину: Император Кэл разыскивает личного раба, который ублажает его, и это куда более логично, чем поиски старого раба, занимающегося хозяйством. Кларк не стал бы этого делать, если бы они с Брюсом уже не выработали молчаливое соглашение о том, что поцелуи не пересекают границу между ними, когда подходят для миссии. Так что это все вполне вписывается в уже существующий и тщательно поддерживаемый договор. Ничего более.

И Кларк должен признать, что ему отнюдь не мешает тот ошеломляющий, радостный факт, что Брюс сейчас перед ним, что Кларк может наклониться и прикоснуться к нему.

Он не задерживается. Кэл не стал бы. А Брюс…  
Брюс стоит на коленях и позволяет ему. _Принимает_ его, сдается на его милость тихо и уступчиво.

Кларк отстраняется, сердце у него стучит, и не может посмотреть на Брюса. Глядит на аукциониста, потому что тот не сможет понять, что именно вышибло воздух из его груди, а Брюс догадается сразу.

Боже. Может быть, Брюс правильно делает, что не дает ему и шанса, что не позволяет этому всему зайти слишком далеко. Малейшая часть Кларка _наслаждается_ происходящим, и что это говорит о нем?

— Я, конечно, благодарен за возможность найти его, — заставляет себя произнести Кларк. — И за возможность увидеть, что его оставили живым и не повредили слишком сильно.

Аукционист моргает в его сторону с надеждой, сжимает пару руку и расправляет другую:

— Ну разумеется! Мы гордимся качеством нашего товара…

Господь всемогущий.

— Я надеюсь, вы примете денежную благодарность за все ваши старания, — перебивает его Кларк.

Аукционист на мгновение задумывается. Автоматический переводчик, видимо, немного исковеркал «денежную благодарность». Однако желание заплатить, очевидно, все-таки было коммуницировано, потому что аукционист говорит:

— Ну, мы… если Император считает это необходимым, как мы можем отказаться?

С их стороны ситуации подход вполне разумный. Судя по раздражению фиолетового инопланетянина, аукционист не думал, что продаст Брюса за большие деньги — и то в случае, если удастся заставить его сотрудничать хотя бы на период заключения сделки. Награда от благодарного хозяина должна быть вполне достаточной, а вот усилий на нее было потрачено совсем мало.

Фонари дали Кларку кучу кредитов на эту миссию. Кларк можно позволить себе превзойти ожидания аукциониста.

Но он так и не отвлекается от мысли, что это какой-то сезон скидок, что он никогда бы и не представил себе возможным отдать Брюса за столь малое количество.

Сделка заключена. Кларк смотрит вниз и опускает руку в волосы Брюса.

— Ну что, пошли, — говорит Император Кэл Дома Эл, и его раб послушно встает на ноги и с готовностью принимает одобрительное поглаживание пальцами.

— Я полагаю, Фонари пометили эти кредиты, — хрипло говорит Брюс, когда они выходят наружу.

Его голос тонет в шуме рынка вокруг.

— Они не собирались проводить операцию так скоро, но ты послужил отличным предлогом, чтобы наконец ее начать, — объясняет Кларк, а потом сглатывает. — Ты… эта штука…

— Нервная стимуляция, — произносит Брюс. — Боль без ран, не считая потенциальных повреждений нервной системы от долгосрочного использования.

— Отлично, — выдает Кларк сквозь зубы.

— Кларк, — говорит Брюс.

Он не может вытянуть руку и схватить Кларка, не здесь, не в таком виде — он без рубашки и в ошейнике. Он не может вытянуть руку и схватить Императора Кэла.

Ему и не нужно. Его голоса, имени Кларка, произнесенное вслух, вполне достаточно. Кларк уже остановился.

Если бы Брюс когда-нибудь сказал _«на колени»_ , отдаленно думает Кларк, не понадобилось бы никаких подозрительных внимательных пришельцев. Кларк просто сделал бы это.

Кларк закусывает щеку и заставляет себя посмотреть Брюсу в глаза.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Брюс. — Ты прилетел за мной вовремя. Спасибо.

Кларк закрывает глаза.

— Спасибо, — повторяет Брюс тише, мягче… ближе.

Прикосновение губ Брюса не удивляет Кларка. Роли были заданы; Брюс не может похлопать Императора Кэла по плечу.

Если Брюс хочет, чтобы Кларк его разлюбил, он, наверное, не должен столько его целовать. Но в данный конкретный момент у Кларка не то чтобы есть мотивация объяснять ему это.

Брюс отстраняется.

— Хорошо, — тихо говорит Кларк и смотрит на него. — На одной из площадок нас ждет корабль. У механиков может найтись что-то, я попытаюсь снять эту штуку с тебя.

— А еще рубашка, — предлагает Брюс.

— Лично мне ничего не мешает, — говорит себе под нос Кларк, и Брюс смотрит на него резко, но его шею и лицо заливает румянец.

По пути к кораблю Брюс держится на подходящем расстоянии в полшага за Кларком, слегка в стороне, он идет следом. Это должно быть странным, но Кларк ни на что бы не променял происходящее: Брюс рядом с ним, в безопасности, целый.

И пока у него есть это, что бы случилось и ни случилось, чего бы он ни хотел, чего он не может получить — все в порядке.


	4. из разомкнутых губ тарабарщиной

Прошло уже две недели.

Первоначальная лихорадка усилий, призванных определить, что случилось, могут ли они что-то поделать, уже спала. Диана чувствует заклинание, которое крепко схватило Супермена, но не может снять его. Магия раздражает, она нестабильна, но все-таки магия не ложь, она — локальное изменение реальности, которое позволяет невозможным вещам стать правдой. Лассо тут неприменимо, а собственные силы Дианы так не работают.

Виктор проводит сканирования. Он совершенно уверен, что с медицинской точки зрения с Кларком все в порядке, ничто физически не мешает ему очнуться. Артур отправился в Атлантиду, чтобы поискать артефакты, которые могут оказаться полезными. Барри два или три раза ударял Кларка своей скоростной молнией, а потом сделал виноватое лицо и ушел.

Затанне не повезло. Обычно Брюс относится к удаче с презрением, но презрение приходится отложить в сторону, ведь они имеют дело с магией. Затанна приходит и уходит, и она единственная нарушает привычный ход вещей, в который вписался Брюс. Она перепробовала все, что знает, и несколько вещей, которые не знала до тех пор, пока не откопала их. Она связалась с Константином, но тот в лучшем случае ненадежен. Непонятно, сколько он будет сюда добираться, если вообще решит появиться.

Брюса почти утешает то, что Кларк ничего не знает.

Сканирования Виктора оказались полезными еще в одном ключе. Волны мозга Кларка, как и многое другое, поверхностно аналогичны мозговым волнам обычных людей. Виктор определил, что он спит. Спит и видит сны.

Он не знает, что проходит время, не знает, что они пытались его добудиться и терпели поражение день за днем. Он в забвении. В покое.

Поначалу Брюс подключил его ко всем медицинским аппаратам, которые не требовали пенетрации кожи, но все это продлилось лишь тридцать шесть часов, пока они пытались оценить его состояние. Супермен неуязвим для огромного количества физических опасностей, но это не относится к метафизике. Магия способна навредить ему, явно и мгновенно.

Однако магия этого не сделала. И наконец Брюс сдался, отключил все и вывез Кларка из медицинского отсека.

Покои Кларка расположены на верхнем этаже Зала. Кларк предоставил Брюсу карт-бланш, Брюс мог сделать все, что взбредет ему в голову: когда Брюс спрашивал о предпочтениях и уточнениях, Кларк моргал, пожимал плечами и говорил:

— Да все в порядке, правда. Все, что ты сделаешь, мне понравится. Не волнуйся.

Поэтому комната Кларка аккуратная и удобная. Она выдержана в скромных цветах голубого и медового, с яркими всплесками бежевого и кремового. Тут есть кровать, которой Кларк почти никогда не пользуется, — оно и к лучшему, учитывая, насколько Брюс был смущен и убит, когда покупал ее, несмотря на то, что он выбрал сразу несколько, и ничего особенного в ней не было — только будущая принадлежность. Но Брюс никак не мог не представлять владельца в этой самой кровати. И конечно, Брюс снес пару стен, полпотолка, только чтобы установиться огромные окна и превратить крышу в наклоненное под углом небо.

Совсем не нужно постоянно следить за жизненными показателями Кларка, если он целый день спит на солнце.

И Брюс совсем не сидит в его комнате и не смотрит на него. По крайней мере, не постоянно.

Он проверяет, как Кларк, по утрам. Бесцельная привычка, но она утешает Брюса на глубоком, животном уровне, до которого Брюс дошел: он просто стоит и слушает, как Кларк дышит. У Брюса есть прямой доступ к видеозаписям Зала на телефоне, всегда был. Он может отправиться в офис Брюса Уэйна, посещать встречи Брюса Уэйна, ходить на мероприятия и время от времени делать паузу на то, чтобы посмотреть на состояние Кларка, — откуда угодно. Он возвращается в Зал перед тем, как уйти патрулировать — или почтить присутствием вечерние встречи Брюса Уэйна, и раз уж он там, вполне эффективным кажется зайти к Кларку, успокоить свои животные инстинкты так, что они придут в порядок и позволят ему сконцентрироваться.

Когда он заканчивает свои вечерние дела, его часто начинает тянуть к ложу Кларка. Он злится на самого себя, но никак не может этому помешать. Лунный свет заливает черты Кларка совсем по-другому, чем солнечный; но они остаются неизменными. Мягкими, расслабленными. Мирными.

Кларк изредка двигается. Немного меняет положение. Его магический сон, судя по всему, неестественно глубок. Он не переворачивается на бок. На его лице не появляется даже проблеска выражения. Он просто молча лежит. Он жив. Он в порядке.

Его полностью, ужасно, невыносимо нет.

Две недели. В ретроспективе, это просто чудо, что Брюс продержался столько, не сломался и не попытался сделать ничего раньше.

Стоит поздняя ночь.

Брюс закончил патрулирование. У него болят мышцы, он слегка устал. В него несколько раз стреляли. Костюм, разумеется, не допустил настоящих повреждений, но на грудной клетке у него синяки. Он принял душ, переоделся, ему нужно покинуть Зал и вернуться в дом у озера.

Он этого не делает.

Он поднимается по лестнице, с трудом делая каждый шаг, но все-таки не поворачивает назад и заходит в покои Кларка.

Кларк лежит там, в точности как Брюс оставил его днем. Сейчас на небе облака, луна тонкая и идет на убыль. Комната плохо освещена, и Кларк выглядит как полусформировавшееся бледное пятно на постели, черты его лица сложно разобрать. Несмотря на это, сердце Брюса сокращается в груди совершенно без спроса.

Брюс пересекает комнату и смотрит на Кларка.

Эта мысль уже приходила ему в голову. Конечно, приходила. Он до сих пор испытывает легкое отвращение к себе за то, что даже начал о таком думать, но в то же время он может обвинять себя только до определенного предела, ведь с культурной точки зрения он просто обязан узнать эту сказку.

Гребаная магия.

Брюс закрывает глаза и сглатывает.

Было бы глупым полностью отмести одну из неопробованных опций. Да, она звучит по-идиотски, да, все внутри Брюса сжимается от страха от самой возможности, от ловушки, которую она в себе таит. Провал окажется нейтрален, его можно будет списать на то, что данное заклинание функционирует совершенно по иным правилам, отличным от размытых представлений, знакомых Брюсу. Провал будет болезненным, он будет заслуженным, послужит наказанием за чувство собственной значимости, за _высокомерие,_ за то, что он позволит себе, пускай даже на одно мгновение, подумать о том, что его чувства несут в себе такую важность, такую значимость. А успех…

Успех послужит обнажением столь экстремальной уязвимости, что Брюс едва способен начать ее рассматривать.

Вполне реально предпринять меры, напоминает себе он. Обнажение стоит ограничить одним врагом, над которым он установил вполне реальный контроль: собой.

Он оставляет покои Кларка. Можно устроить небольшой инцидент; вчера он обнаружил небольшую уязвимость и с тех пор работает над ее устранением — это небольшой, но заметный сбой в работе систем безопасности Зала, и он явно может вызвать временный глитч. Брюс не собирается позволить камерам погаснуть в тот момент, когда он беспомощно смотрит на лицо спящего Кларка.

Он идет в комнату с оборудованием. Для стороннего взгляда он работает над частью брони, которая приняла на себя выстрелы, он открывает схему костюма на одном из терминалов в тот момент, когда все взаимосвязанные системы безопасности здания вдруг перестают работать. В комнате с мониторами никого нет. Никто даже не заметит до того момента, пока Брюс не найдет свидетельство об ошибке при просмотре записей утром; потом он пошлет сообщение, чтобы уведомить остальных членов Лиги, и мрачно усадит себя за стол, чтобы решить проблему немедленно, а не работать над ней урывками.

Он оставляет броню на месте и возвращается наверх.

Он даже не знает на что надеяться. Да, будет просто прекрасно, если он сможет разобраться со всем самостоятельно, так просто, даже если в целом сама идея о том, что природа магии предлагает такое легкое решение, неприятна и оскорбительна. А теперь пришло время действовать, и ему кажется совершенно очевидным, что это все самообман — хоть на секунду поверить в то, что это и есть спасение, что болезненная увлеченность Кларком на самом деле имеет хоть какую-то практическую ценность. А говорить, что она может быть сопоставима по силе с заклинанием, которое уже две недели держит в плену Супермена, просто глупо.

Но такая возможность есть, пускай и очень слабая. Если рассматривать техники съема заклинаний, эта безвредна, не несет в себе риска, для нее не требуется ничего особенного: никакого оборудования, никаких предметов, никаких знаний.

В данной ситуации окажется еще более глупым _не_ попробовать ее.

Брюс делает глубокий вдох и усаживается на край кровати.

Белье чистое, мягкое, сине-голубое, в бесцветной темноте оно кажется темно-серым. Брюс выбирал оттенок сам. При отсутствии указаний со стороны Кларка не было никакой причины не побаловать себя.

Он опирается на ладонь и касается лица Кларка другой рукой.

До этого момента он не позволял себе подобного. Этому не было никаких оправданий. Его собственное отчаянное, эгоистичное желание почувствовать успокоение от физического присутствия Кларка было слишком иррациональным и в расчет не шло.

Но боже, как же хорошо это сделать. Как же хорошо сидеть так близко, смотреть на него, впитывать его, быть на время свободным от границ, которым Брюс обычно жестко следует. Как же хорошо, когда тебя не замечают, когда ты не имеешь значения, даже для Кларка.

Брюс закрывает глаза, наклоняется — просто чтобы прижаться виском к виску. Его подбородок трется о темную неровную двухнедельную поросль. Она слишком длинная, чтобы быть щетиной, но слишком короткая, чтобы быть бородой. Брюс уже думал о том, стоит ли сломать собственные правила и осторожно побрить Кларка, о том, что будет хуже: если Кларк проснется, узнает, сколько провел во сне, и поймет, что его брили, или если Брюс не сделает этого, молчаливо сдастся и поймет, что его собственная осознанная осторожность победила его.

— Проснись, — шепчет Брюс, хотя Кларк никак не может его услышать. — Проснись, черт бы тебя побрал.

А потом он поворачивается к лицу Кларка, трется о колючую щеку, на ощупь находит рот и целует его.

Насколько он знает, хватит и простого касания. Не нужно никаких экстравагантных жестов. Простого прикосновения сомкнутых губ будет достаточно.

Но если когда-то у него будет возможность испытать полную гамму чувств, позволить себе быть тронутым ею, это сейчас.

Он целовал Кларка глубоко и размеренно. Он лизал губы Кларка, пока тот не размыкал их, посасывал язык Кларка, проводил своим языком по зубам Кларка, медленно кусал нижнюю губу Кларка, пока та не становилась красной, мокрой и опухшей. Он принимал поцелуи Кларка с готовностью, не колеблясь, брал все, что Кларк хотел ему дать.

Но нежность, уважение, ничем не сдерживаемая преданность никогда не входили в игру. Кларк почувствовал бы их — почувствовал бы их и был бы только рад. Для него подтверждение взаимности чувств оказалось бы последней каплей. Отсутствие его на нынешний день — это то, что удерживает Кларка, почему он не бросается на шею Брюса. Да, именно поэтому Брюс ничего не делает.

Но сейчас наступили те обстоятельства, в которых Брюс может быть уверен: Кларк ни о чем не узнает.

Брюсу позволено, и он этим пользуется.

Он отстраняется не поспешно. У него горят глаза, он зажмурился. Он дышит. Он вцепился зубами в собственную губу, он встает и заставляет себя подождать.

Он надеется. Он презирает себя за это. Он зол, он в отчаянии, он зол на себя за то, что в отчаянии.

А потом Кларк вдыхает глубже, резче, и его дыхание замирает, это слышно на всю комнату. Он дышит совершенно по-другому, чем дышал во сне — неглубоко и размеренно. Он двигается. Его бровь неуверенно нахмуривается.

Он просыпается.

Когда Кларк открывает глаза, в комнате нет и следа Брюса.

Системы безопасности Зала сами замечают неисправность и перезагружаются — как раз вовремя; камеры фиксируют первый неуверенный полусфокусированный взгляд, который Кларк бросает на комнату. Он поднимает руку, чтобы потереть глаза, он неловко встает и оглядывается по сторонам, ничего не понимающий, мягкий со сна, в полном одиночестве.

Поцелуй не должен был сработать. Но сработал.

И самое худшее — это придает значение происходящему. Это приносит _удовлетворение._ Непознаваемые арканы, правящие миром магии, бросили взгляд на Брюса, на его чувства, измерили их и сказали: да. Да, это правда. Это правда, это истина, это сила. Это что-то да значит…

Не значит. Не может значить. Он отказывается признавать это. Он отказывается быть насколько эгоистичным, чтобы предположить, что его озабоченность Кларком означает, что он может требовать от Кларка что угодно, что эти чувства нужно раскрыть Кларку, что в них нужно признаться, как будто они стоят времени или внимания Кларка. Да, Кларк именно так и подумает, но Кларк постоянно допускает ошибки. Благополучие, безопасность и счастье Кларка стоят намного больше для Брюса, чем возможность пересечь расстояние между ними. Чтобы обеспечить их, нужно просто молчать и ждать, пока Кларк наконец не сдастся.

Но — сработало.

Сработало, с помощью своих чувств он разбудил Кларка.

И да, конечно, это вынуждает его перестать презирать себя, потому что оказывается, что чувства к Кларку обладают вполне полезными свойствами.

Гребаная магия.


	5. маленькая история про достоинство

Кларк не сразу понимает, что не так с Брюсом.

Если по справедливости, сказать и правда сложно, да еще Брюс ведет себя как Брюс и не признается. У него не льется кровь, его кости целы и находятся на своем месте. Бэткостюм не тронут. Его дыхание и сердечный ритм учащены, но это наименее тревожные симптомы состояния «с Брюсом что-то не так», которые Кларк только может себе вообразить, а еще они не особенно помогают сузить список потенциальных возможностей.

Кларк оторвался от пола в тот момент, когда услышал долгий скрип шагов Брюса, то, как он приволакивает ноги. Он влетает в Зал Справедливости, вокруг него шумит воздух. Одного взгляда на Брюса достаточно, чтобы хорошо его рассмотреть.

А потом он уже совсем близко, ловит Брюса на середине неуверенного, спотыкающегося шага. Это настолько пугает, что Кларк почти думает, что что-то упустил. Тело Брюса напряжено под костюмом, мышцы в его руках и ногах сжимаются и расжимаются волнообразными спазмами. Ему явно больно — непонятно отчего, — и именно поэтому он едва может ходить. Но Кларк не чувствует запаха крови, не ощущает ее вкуса в воздухе, разве только в прокушенной нижней губе Брюса. Брюс…

Брюс весь мокрый, понимает Кларк, с головы до ног. Он весь мокрый и беспомощно трясется, зубы сжаты так, что Кларк слышит треск эмали.

— Брюс…

— Плющ, — резко выдает Брюс. — Растения. Пыльца. Надо было… смыть.

Он попал под действие чего-то. Попал под действие и смыл реагент с себя, бросился в залив — или что он там сумел сделать в таком состоянии, чтобы никто больше не заразился.

— Хорошо, держись, — говорит Кларк.

Это скорее предупреждение, чем указание. Неважно, крепко ли Брюс держится за Кларка, Кларк все равно ни в коем случае его не уронит. Но в таком состоянии… Брюс дезориентирован, весь покраснел, явственно пытается сконцентрироваться. Кларк не хочет застать его врасплох.

Брюс моргает один раз, второй, а потом сглатывает, и ему удается — кажется, нечеловеческим усилием воли — посмотреть в глаза Кларку, неловко поднести руку и сжать пальцы на рубашке Кларка.

Сойдет, думает Кларк, приподнимает его на несколько сантиметров над полом, разворачивается в воздухе и летит вместе с ним в медотсек.

Там никого нет. Кларк усаживает Брюса на одну из чистых приподнятых коек и собирается послать уведомление Диане, Альфреду… Виктору — на случай, если тот сможет увидеть что-то, что не разберет местное оборудование. Но полусжатые ладони Брюса ложатся на его руки, и он не успевает включить коммуникатор.

— Нет, — выдает Брюс.

— Брюс, я не знаю… я понятия не имею, что делать, — говорит Кларк.

Господи, подбородок Брюса весь красный. Кларк вытягивает руку и берется за маску, потому что он начинает думать, что контроля над моторикой на данный момент у Брюса недостаточно, он не сможет расстегнуть защелку.

Он снимает маску, и лицо Брюса обнажается, на его скулах — яркие красные пятна, краска залила и его лоб. Он выглядит так, будто у него высокая температура. Глаза темные и огромные, челюсть сжата. Он явно не может сфокусироваться на Кларке, не может даже понять, что происходит, без излишних усилий. Он быстро моргает, тяжело дышит, судорожно меняет положение, начинает сгибаться пополам, как будто ему слишком больно, и он не может этого вынести.

— Послушай, просто побудь тут одну минуту…

— _Нет_ , — срывается Брюс, сжимая руку на запястье Кларка.

Движение резкое, и он почти падает с койки.

— Я не понимаю, что тебе нужно, — говорит Кларк, пытаясь держать тон ровным, успокаивающим. — Я не знаю, как тебе помочь.

Брюс зажмуривается, и глотка у него движется. Он отдергивает руки от ладоней Кларка, неловко смыкает их друг с другом. У Кларка уходит мгновение на то, чтобы понять, что он пытается снять перчатки. Кларк тянется к нему, рассеянно и мягко хмыкает, помогает Брюсу. Их пальцы переплетаются, ладони соприкасаются. Руки Брюса ходят ходуном, дыхание резкое и неглубокое.

У Кларка даже нет возможности отложить перчатки в сторону. Брюс отшвыривает их, сгибает руки и отчаянно, не глядя, хватается за локти Кларка, его плечи, его лицо.

— Брюс, — осторожно говорит Кларк, пытаясь его придерживать.

А потом внезапным, запинающимся движением, Брюс вдруг его целует.

На одну секунду Кларк ошеломлен так, что даже не может двигаться. Он ожидал целую кучу вещей — и ни одной хорошей. Брюса могло стошнить, у Брюса могли начаться судороги, Брюс мог перестать узнавать его, ударить его, запаниковать. Он даже не задумывался о том, что Брюс… не то чтобы он был _против…_

В этот момент он начинает чувствовать.

Брюс все еще целует его, яро и неловко, будто ему все мало, будто он не может этого выносить. Но дрожь в руках Брюса замедляется, успокаивается. Кларк ловит — где-то очень далеко — приглушенный звук, неконтролируемое безмолвное шипение, полувздох-полурыдание.

Брюс наполовину сидит, он наклонен над кроватью, почти уперт в Кларка, прижат так близко, как это возможно. И его тело… Кларк чувствует, как натянутое напряжение тает прочь, постепенно, но ощутимо, пружина внутри смыкается.

Боль. Боль ушла. Или, по крайней мере, уходит.

Кларк издает задушенный, удивленный звук в рот Брюсу, и Брюс тут же, кажется, начинает понимать, что наделал, чем они занимаются — он отшатывается прочь, отворачивается, убирает обнаженные руки, прижимает их к бокам.

Он все еще дышит с трудом, грудь у него вздымается, лицо и грудь красные от жара — над костюмом Бэтмена. Его рот мокрый, он блестит, и Кларк смотрит на него непозволительно долго.

— Я, э-э, — говорит Кларк и прочищает глотку. — _Это_ помогает? Почему Плющ…

— Оно должно было оказывать дебилитирующий эффект, — говорит Брюс ровно, и окей, все это _и_ _правда_ помогло, если он снова говорит семисложными словами. — Ослаблять. Она уже пыталась создавать подобное раньше. — Он делает вдох, выдох, медленно и контролируемо. — Я синтезировал антидот. Он был… частично эффективен.

— То есть без антидота ты бы… — Кларк замолкает, и уши у него горят, он вдруг понимает, что, возможно, не хочет знать, как заканчивается это предложение.

— Понадобились бы более разительные меры, — еще более ровно говорит Брюс, — для того, чтобы ощутить облечение.

Господь всемогущий. Кларк сглатывает и очень сильно пытается не представлять себе, как разыгрался бы подобный сценарий.

Вес Брюса смещается совсем чуть-чуть.

Кларк смотрит на него.

Выражение на его лице не поменялось. Он сидит, он напряжен, но не скручен болью. Он смотрит на Кларка без явной тревоги, она не сильнее, чем прежде. Он красный везде, где Кларк видит голую кожу, его пульс неровно шумит в ушах Кларка.

Но он не надел перчатки. И его костяшки снова побелели, он сжимает руки в кулаки.

— Брюс, — медленно говорит Кларк.

— Вон, — без выражения произносит Брюс.

Кларк не двигается.

— Опять началось. И не закончится, пока не выветрится доза, да?

У Брюса двигается челюсть, он снова сжимает зубы.

— Кларк, — говорит он, а потом прерывается, как будто пытаясь скрыть то, что все равно выдаст голос. — Вон. Немедленно.

Кларк знает, за чем следить на этот раз. Он видит отрывистые движения: сокращаются мышцы, конвульсивные спазмы возвращаются.

— Ты шутишь? — Кларк вытягивает руки, кладет ладони на кулаки Брюса, и это тоже помогает, он видит, что кожа на коже посылает рефлекторный ответ, мгновенное расслабление, по всему телу Брюса.

Но до поцелуев далеко.

— Кларк…

— Я могу тебе помочь. Ты знаешь, что я могу. Не прогоняй меня, — Кларк кусает губу. — Пожалуйста.

Брюс покачивается и закрывает глаза.

Всего на пару секунд, говорит себе Кларк, просто чтобы дать Брюсу минутку подумать спокойно. Он наклоняется, прижимается ртом к губам Брюса. Поцелуй мягкий, ни к чему не обязывающий, почти закрытый.

Брюс шумно выдыхает и позволяет ему целовать себя. А потом Кларк отодвигается — чтобы посмотреть Брюсу в глаза, не более, — и знает, что это сработало.

— Брюс, — тихо говорит Кларк и ждет, пока Брюс поднимет взгляд. — Хуже не станет. Ты и сам знаешь. Ты должен это знать.

— Нет, — выдает Брюс и снова напрягается, выворачивается так, будто это Кларк причиняет ему боль, а не собственное тело, не то, что растения Плюща выплюнули ему в лицо.

— Я не перестану быть безнадежно в тебя влюбленным, если ты выставишь меня за дверь и заставишь ждать, зная, что тебе больно, зная, что я мог помешать этому, если бы ты мне позволил.

Все это должно было быть сложнее. Они в первый раз заговорили об этом вслух, Кларк впервые подобрал нужные слова.

И он был все-таки прав, думает он отдаленно. Брюс знал. Брюс знал все это время. Брюс не выглядит удивленным или неверящим. Он даже не выглядит раздраженным. Он все еще наполовину отвернулся от Кларка, все еще уперто смотрит в стену, а его шея конвульсивно сокращается.

— Я не говорю, что ты должен так сделать, — быстро исправляется Кларк. — Если ты снова попросишь меня уйти, я уйду. Но я… ты позволял мне целовать себя, чтобы оторваться от хвоста, для дела, для прикрытия, и в противном случае нам пришлось бы ломиться напролом. Но ты _не позволяешь_ мне делать это, чтобы ты не лежал тут полночи в агонии? Потому что, должен тебе сказать, по-моему, это _куда лучшая_ причина, чем обычно, а не наоборот.

— Конечно ты так думаешь, — язвительно говорит Брюс, кривя губы. — Твое суждение совершенно ошибочно.

— Пытаешься сделать так, чтобы я ушел, решив, что ты полный придурок, — ровно оценивает ситуацию Кларк. — Так ты _не попросишь_ меня уйти.

Брюс не отвечает. Глядя на него в таком состоянии, Кларк не может быть раздраженным; яркая вспышка фрустрации исчезает быстрее, чем появилась: Брюс впивается зубами в дрожащую губу так сильно, что из нее снова идет кровь.

Черт. Наверное, боль усилилась.

Кларк поднимает руку к шее Брюса, проводит большим пальцем по подбородку. Брюс почти глотает вздох облегчения, но Кларк все равно его слышит.

— Прости, — тихо говорит он.

А потом он ведет губами по виску Брюса, по его залитой румянцем щеке, по измученной разодранной губе.

— Я не говорю тебе, что готов пойти на это, — говорит он, когда заканчивает, уже в уголок губ Брюса. — Я говорю тебе, что _хочу_ пойти на это. Ты знаешь, что это так. Это.. — он останавливается, почти собирается засмеяться, но смех тут неуместен. — Господи, да в этом нет ничего такого. Это просто. Это самое меньшее, что ты можешь у меня попросить. Я именно это хочу делать каждую секунду каждого дня. Разумеется, не берем в расчет ту часть, в которой я останавливаюсь, и тебя начинает терзать боль…

Брюс издает низкий полузадушенный стон где-то глубоко в глотке и разворачивается к Кларку. Они сталкиваются носами, подбородками, и вот уже снова целуются.

На этот раз это не просто необходимый минимум. Это не временное решение, которое Кларк использует, чтобы дать Брюсу шанс собраться с мыслями. Брюс сдается рукам Кларка, хватает Кларка за плечо, скользит с каждой секундой все более твердыми пальцами в волосы Кларка. Брюс целует его, и целует его, и целует его.

Кларк знает о настоящей причине, и это, наверное, должно убрать удовольствие из процесса; Брюс постепенно расслабляется в руках Кларка. Но удовольствие не уходит. Господи, да это самое настоящее удовлетворение. Они целуются десять минут напролет и получают немного времени, чтобы отстраниться на подольше. Брюс успевает снять внешнюю броню, и Кларк подталкивает его, заставляет лечь на кровать. Кларк держится поблизости, забирается в постель вместе с ним и тут же устраивается сверху, без малейшего промедления: трогает его лицо, ведет большим пальцем по уголку рта, и Брюс подставляется под руку Кларка. У него потемневший взгляд, он податливый, он залит розовой краской. Он выглядит _пьяным._ Из-за отсутствия боли, не из-за поцелуев. Не так-то сложно это запомнить.

Раньше они не целовались так долго. Они вырабатывают определенный ритм после получаса, это легкий процесс компромиссов, один целует, второй подставляется, и в нем есть своя мелодика. Наверное, все это должно наскучить, они просто лежат в постели и целуются — Кларк осторожно держит вес на руках, не дает бедрам прислоняться к Брюсу, потому что без какой бы то ни было помощи, без давления, у него и так наполовину стоит, этот растущий вес между ног трудно с чем-то спутать, и он предпочитает его игнорировать.

Но он не против. Следующие пять лет он будет дрочить, вспоминая каждую секунду происходящего, конечно, но он не против.

Да и как он может быть против? Все это глупо, эгоистично, но оно все равно наполняет Кларка жадный горячей волной: он может сделать это для Брюса. Не какой-то там коллега, не напарник по расследованию, не Супермен, ни одна из его способностей, сил, ни одно из его чувств. Просто Кларк, его руки, его рот. Он хотел это сделать, он признался, и Брюс позволил ему.

Этого достаточно.

На то, чтобы доза пыльцы, полученная Брюсом, выветрилась полностью, уходитпочти четыре часа.

Или — у них уходит почти четыре часа, чтобы остановиться и понять, что она выветрилась.

Наверняка это одно и то же.

Наверняка.


	6. тело как белый флаг

Признание Кларка, его открытая отсылка к собственным чувствам не стала сюрпризом. Брюс к ней так и не отнесся.

Предписанный… курс лечения Кларка, если его можно так назвать, оказался весьма эффективным. Брюс выжил бы и без дополнительной помощи. Но он сумел подтвердить при помощи тестов на образце, который он добыл и спрятал в костюме перед тем, как потерял рассудок, что все негативные эффекты покинули его организм куда быстрее, пока он не сопротивлялся им. В противном случае все было бы куда хуже, он мог провести целую ночь и следующее утро обездвиженным, если бы Кларка не оказалось рядом.

Если бы Кларка не оказалось рядом, если бы он не оказался достаточно умен, чтобы понять, о чем умалчивает Брюс, и достаточно упрям, чтобы настоять. Чтобы _умолять_ , черт побери. Отказаться было невозможно, даже если бы Брюс и не испытывал эйфорию от того, что яркая физическая боль без особой локализации вдруг исчезла. Руки Кларка на голой коже облегчили ее, но рот Кларка… рот Кларка полностью ее уничтожил, а каждый сантиметр тела Брюса еще более точно, чем обычно, отреагировал на присутствие губ Кларка на его губах.

Все это оказалось почти естественным. Разумеется, боль бежала перед лицом Кларка, раздавленная. Земля была засыпана солью, боли негде оказалось цвести. Или же, точнее будет сказать, боли не нашлось места, не было свободного участка, на котором она могла бы пустить корни, ведь нечто эндемичное, устоявшееся, невозможное для уничтожения уже начинало цвести при прикосновении кончиков пальцев Кларка, при виде завитков его волос и цвета его глаз, при чувственном ошеломительном весе и жаре его тела на Брюсе.

Но достаточно. Все кончено.

Следующую неделю Брюс работает над антидотом. Такого больше не повторится, он просто не позволит.

Все это вопрос менеджмента рисков. Так всегда и было. Брюс не может рисковать тем, что другой подобный инцидент ослабит его решимость, и что-нибудь проскользнет наружу, и Кларк его увидит.

Потому что Кларк умный и Кларк упрямый. Если он вдруг поймет, что Брюс постоянно живет в агонии — пускай и менее ощутимой, агонии, которую он может снять за одно мгновение, потому что он уже доказал, что не даст Брюсу спуску, не поставит свой собственный комфорт, свое удобство выше, он немедля облегчит боль Брюса.

Все это вопрос менеджмента рисков. Брюс должен ясно видеть степень этого риска, потому что Кларк этого делать не будет. Ему нужно спасти Кларка от себя самого, от желания сделать ошибку с открытой нараспашку душой. Брюс может ему помешать.

Все это должно привести к тому, что у Брюса больше не будет возможности навредить Кларку, потому что он уже доказал, что ему нельзя доверять.

Но возможно, стоило получше подготовиться к тому, что Кларку может навредить что-то еще.

Последний гражданский был эвакуирован из зоны больше часа назад. Рушится здание.

Звонок с угрозой о бомбе, сделанный напрямую Лиге Справедливости, был многословным и бессвязным. Не детальным. Он не давал никаких зацепок. У них имелась идея, с чего начать, но эта часть набережной Готэма старая, она в запустении, ничто не соответствует бумагам. Древние свинцовые трубы ржавеют на глазах, и Супермен не смог обнаружить заложенные устройства.

Около получаса назад они узнали, что их несколько. Виктор нашел первое, но они решили, что не могут на этом остановиться, а потом в двух кварталах отсюда сработало второе — к счастью, не в полную силу. Устройства оказались любительскими.

Барри может проводить быстрый поиск, но ему нужно быть внимательным, и на это уходит время. Диана следит за периметром, за тем, чтобы на территорию не вернулись гражданские. Артур получает пару неплохих указаний от рыб у побережья, именно они помогают им установить местоположение третьего и четвертого зарядов так быстро.

Кларк видит не так хорошо, как обычно, но его скорость уступает только Барри. Брюс координирует усилия и отслеживает прогресс каждого, пока они проверяют сектор за сектором.

Брюс примостился на Бэтвинге, висящем над водой, он ждет доклада Кларка. И тут случается это. Самые старые здания на краю залива начали погружаться уже много лет назад, нижние этажи поглощены суглинком. Это не проблема. Барри так быстро двигается сквозь любую среду, что у него нет времени на то, чтобы начать тонуть, просто не стоит надолго задерживаться на одном месте. Кларк дышит, но не потому, что ему нужно это делать. Да, криптонцы должны дышать под красным солнцем, но это не распространяется на Кларка и Землю. Для него это рудиментарный рефлекс.

Нечего волноваться, что Кларк под водой, когда детонирует бомба. Да и тот факт, что она взрывается рядом с ним, тоже не вызывает тревоги. Вода поднимается, летит поток брызг, а ударная волна сбивает Брюса с ног. Бэтвинг автоматически двигается так, чтобы компенсировать перераспределение его веса. Шум взрыва заглушен, но на столь маленьком расстоянии до костей пробирает инфразвук.

Здание трещит, дрожит, качается, и это заметно невооруженным глазом, дезориентирует. На долгое, растянутое мгновение оно замирает. А потом, резким рывком куда громче подводного взрыва, его вызвавшего, здание обрушивается.

Еще одно устройство нейтрализовано, пускай и не самым оптимальным способом. Брюс не знает, может быть, Кларк решил, что запустить его будет проще, чем извлечь, может быть, Кларк сделал это намеренно, зная, что неподалеку только он сам. Брюс помечает местоположение, координаты, обновляет список, используя внешнюю консоль Бэтвинга — шанс небольшой, но вдруг получится выявить паттерн, который сузит зону поиска.

Он закончил. Он смотрит на бурлящую, постепенно успокаивающуюся воду, слегка нахмурившись.

Кларк до сих пор не всплыл.

Брюс напрягается. Он на автомате прикинул приблизительное время где-то на заднем плане, чисто по привычке. Сейчас он начинает считать секунды намеренно. Десять, пятнадцать. Двадцать. Тридцать.

Кларк не всплыл. Вода залива успокаивается — ничто ее не тревожит, из останков рухнувшего здания никто не появляется.

Что-то не так.

Брюс активирует коммуникатор, лает в него резкое обновление для Дианы и не ждет ответа. Он достигает края Бэтвинга в одно движение и ныряет.

Вода мутная, потревоженная. Фундамент рухнувшего здания перед ним — неясная темная форма, она мрачная, нависает. Брюс быстро гребет и рассеянно думает о том, можно ли сконструировать сапоги так, чтобы в них были складные ласты. Он нечасто оказывается в воде, но раз уж такое бывает, неплохо бы иметь дополнительную силу для толчка…

Перед ним в воде расплывается темное размазанное пятно.

Кровь.

Сначала он думает о гражданском. Сначала он понимает, почему Кларк задержался под водой настолько: если они кого-то пропустили, если кто-то оказался в ловушке, Кларк подумал бы, что может его спасти.

Он всегда хочет всех спасти. Это его лучшая и самая раздражающая черта.

Да только вот Виктор подтвердил, что в этом секторе гражданских нет. Он может засечь тепло, движение, он просто не нашел бомбу. Шанс того, что они кого-то пропустили, исчезающе мал.

Брюс подплывает ближе и замечает светящийся отблеск голубого.

Костюм. Супермен. Здесь кровь гуще, темнее — боже, это кровь _Кларка…_

Одно мгновение Брюс не может уяснить то, что видит. Он не понимает. Кларк обмяк, у него закрыты глаза, выражение лица безвольное, его голова, рука и плечо двигаются по течению воды. Он в ловушке, прижат тем, что раньше было — да и сейчас есть, только по-другому — несущей двутавровой балкой, стеной и кучей мусора. По его боку, видимому Брюсу, скользит узор ран, у талии они больше и глубже, маленькие расползаются вверх, до крошечных осколочных порезов на его лице и ухе. У него идет кровь.

Но только такого не может быть. Не может. Он же _Супермен_ , черт его подери.

Брюс подплыл так близко, что почти может схватить его. Еще одно уверенное движение ног, и он берет рукой запястье Кларка, хватает его за лицо другой. У Кларка открываются глаза, его взгляд несфокусирован. Изо рта бегут пузырьки.

И в этот момент Брюс замечает первый сияющий зеленый осколок.

Криптонит. Он едва видим в одной из ран под ухом Кларка.

Его бы не хватило, чтобы оказать столь сокрушительный эффект. Должен быть еще кусок, более крупный, он почти наверняка где-то неподалеку. Угроза была направлена Лиге. Тот, кто сделал это, знал, с кем столкнется. Он организовал ловушку намеренно.

Кларк сможет регенерировать, если убрать криптонит. На данный момент проблема не в том, что он истекает кровью. Проблема в том, что он тонет.

Брюс сделал совершенно базовый вдох, когда нырнул сюда. Ему на ум пришло много потенциальных проблем, но он не подумал о том, что понадобится воздух для двоих. И все-таки его более, чем достаточно, чтобы всплыть без проблем.

Он наклоняет лицо Кларка и прижимается губами к его рту.

Кларк под ним дергается. Должно быть, он в смятении, дезориентирован, не понимает, что происходит. Он знает, что ему больно, что он не может дышать, он не понимает почему.

Так что — в каком-то смысле — очень удачно, что у них есть устоявшийся паттерн поведения, которому он может следовать, он знает, что делать, когда губы Брюса прижимаются к его. Удачно, что Брюс может положиться на его реакцию, что он с готовностью, не думая, откроет рот для Брюса, не будет вырываться.

Брюс крепко хватает Кларка за челюсть и выдыхает воздух ему в рот. Измученные, сжатые легкие рефлекторно его втягивают.

Брюс закрывает рот Кларка, отстраняется и встречается с ним взглядом, и на этот раз Кларк смотрит на него, неясно, но гораздо более осмысленно, чем в прошлый раз. Брюс поднимает один палец вверх, проходит мгновение, пока взгляд Кларка на нем фокусируется: _Жди._

Кларк моргает, он понял. Как только Брюс это видит, он разворачивается в воде и плывет прямо наверх, и сердце у него колотится. Он всплывает на поверхность и судорожно вдыхает.

Снова активирует коммуникатор. Негромкий звук оповещает всех, что его частота открыта, и Диана немедленно отвечает:

— Что случилось?

— Криптонит, — резко говорит Брюс. — Эс ранен, в ловушке. Мне нужен кто-то с суперсилой здесь _немедленно._

Он успел сказать лишь одно слово, а поверхность залива уже поднялась вдалеке, идет волна. Артур мчится сюда.

Брюс закрывает глаза и дышит: глубокий вдох, полный выдох, глубокий вдох.

Кларк не умрет под водой. Брюс этого не позволит.

Он ныряет.

Уходит еще шесть вдохов, чтобы достать Кларка из-под воды.

Учитывая его состояние, Артур извлекает его из-под завала с ограниченной скоростью. Кларка можно поранить, потому что он излечится без особого труда, когда будет свободен. Но вот совсем раздавить его нельзя. Требуется аккуратность.

После очередного вдоха появляется Диана, она движется в своей броне без какого-то бы ни было труда. Любой из них мог бы заменить Брюса, да вот только у них есть сила, которая поможет освободить Кларка.

Единственное, что Брюс может сделать для него, — это дышать.

Брюс ныряет прямо вниз; находит Кларка, его руки, его лицо; встречается взглядом, прижимается ртом ко рту Кларка, открывает его и отдает каждый кубический сантиметр воздуха. Снова, снова. Еще раз.

На третьем вдохе Кларк откликается, проводит дрожащим большим пальцем по шее Брюса. На пятом он лишнюю секунду держит Брюса, даже после того, как тот отстранился. Он бледный в темной воде, на мгновение хватается за Брюса сильнее, когда по нему пробегает спазм от боли, смотрит на Брюса дымчатыми, нечеткими глазами.

На шестом вдохе Брюс отстраняется, а Диана дает ему знак рукой. Он ждет. Они с Артуром смотрят друг на друга, кивают, берутся за то, что осталось от стены и балки под ней, а Брюс уже схватил Кларка за плечи, за талию, он сразу чувствует, что Кларк свободен.

Кларк слаб от боли. Это неважно. В воде его вес прекрасно управляем.

Они выныривают на поверхность вместе, и Кларк дышит глубоко, сгибается, кашляет резкими свистящими звуками — Брюс уже опустил Бэтвинг к воде, и нужно всего лишь приложить одно усилие, чтобы затащить его на поверхность.

Зеленый, зеленый, зеленый. Боже, он повсюду. Наверное, бомба была им начинена, задумана так, чтобы криптонит разлетелся шрапнелью как можно сильнее. В костюме Кларка два заметных повреждения, туда угодили большие куски. Брюс сдирает с себя перчатки, а потом хватает лицо Кларка одной рукой, принуждает Кларка смотреть на себя.

— Брюс, — хрипло выдыхает Кларк.

— Будет больно, — говорит Брюс.

— Уже… больно…

Брюс поддерживает зрительный контакт, даже вставляя пальцы в рану, он заставляет себя игнорировать липкий жар крови на руке; Кларк тоже не отводит взгляд, лицо у него белое, в уголках глаз и около рта залегли острые линии. Он дышит с трудом, когда не задыхается от боли. Он напряжен, он трясется. Но он молчит.

Под кончиками пальцев Брюса появляется твердый край. Это не кость. Он вытаскивает криптонит из раны и швыряет его в воду — они все равно будут просеивать остатки здания. И эту часть тоже найдут, а сейчас куда важнее убрать его к чертовой матери от Кларка, чем бережно прятать.

— Ну хорошо, — с трудом выдает Кларк, — ты прав, это было больно.

— Еще один, — говорит Брюс.

Кларк облизывает губы и берет руку Брюса на своем лице так, что большой палец прижимается к ладони, а потом хрипло дышит:

— Ладно. Ладно…

Этот кусок больше. Брюс высвобождает его и не позволяет себе остановиться, пока Кларк рефлекторно крутится под его руками. В тот момент, когда Брюс его достает, пускай он все еще в пределах одного метра, Кларк начинает дышать ровнее, а глаза у него проясняются. Брюс бросает криптонит прочь.

Стоит ясный день. Бэтвинг висит прямо на солнцепеке. Кларк вымок, с него течет, а еще он затоплен теплым светом с головы до ног. Прямо на глазах Брюса самые страшные раны начинают закрываться, плоть восстанавливается сама. Теперь, когда основная масса криптонита ушла, эффект оставшихся частичек ограничен. Они выскальзывают из лица Кларка и его тела, Кларк регенерирует быстрее, и их выталкивает прочь.

Кларк опускает голову назад на поверхность Бэтвинга.

— Боже, — выдыхает он.

Полная концентрация больше не требуется. Брюс держится за нее, но удержать не может. Он не может… он не в состоянии сделать что-либо. Он склоняется над Кларком, опускает голову. Маска надета. Но он все равно закрывает лицо рукой, бездумно, иррационально.

— Брюс, — говорит Кларк.

Его другая рука все еще под ладонью Кларка, держит его за лицо. Нужно убрать ее.

Он не делает этого.

— Брюс, я в порядке.

— Да, — заставляет себя сказать Брюс, испытывая благодарность за то, что модулятор голоса помогает ему звучать твердо.

Проходит слишком много времени, прежде чем он может заставить себя сесть и отпустить Кларка. Но тот его не отталкивает.

Он думал, что худшее, что может случиться с Кларком, — это он сам.

Он думал, что худшее, что может случиться с Кларком, — это он сам, и поэтому он предпринимал меры, чтобы минимизировать эту опасность. Он не ожидал, что так яростно столкнется с возможностью потерять Кларка не по собственной ошибке, а из-за банальной случайности. Потерять Кларка — прекрасно зная, что пока Кларк у него был, он намеренно, последовательно делал Кларка несчастным. Кларк признался, что хочет чего-то, а Брюс спрятал это что-то так, чтобы Кларк до него не добрался.

Он сказал себе, что хочет убедиться в том, что не сможет навредить Кларку. Но он оставил Кларка, заставил его переносить боль, которую мог бы остановить, — полное, взбесившееся лицемерие, в котором он отказывался себе признаться.

Он стоял у могилы Кларка и обещал исправиться. А потом он съехал в ту же колею. Он снова выбрал худшую, на свой взгляд, угрозу и решил, что только она имеет значение, что предотвратить ее нужно любой ценой.

Кларк не заслуживает такого с его стороны. Никогда не заслуживал.

Брюс снова его подвел.

Но если кто-то его за такое и простит, то это Кларк.


	7. песнь в ритме сердца

Сначала Кларк не понимает, что что-то не так.

Брюс не ведет себя странно. По крайней мере — страннее обычного. Кларк думал, что он будет упрямиться, расстраиваться так сильно, что начнет придумывать идиотские доказательства того, что не расстроен. Он иногда становится таким, особенно когда Кларк делает что-то глупое или рискованное. Когда решает, что не стоило Кларку таким заниматься. Небольшой подрыв на криптоните обычно вполне вписывается в это определение, Кларк уверен.

Но Брюс не начинает вежливо язвить, не начинает мрачно нависать, он не припирает Кларка к стене и не начинает зачитывать список его тактических промахов.

Он волновался. Он волновался и показал это, сидел, склонившись над Кларком, пока тот задыхался, трясся и медленно вспоминал, что это такое, не чувствовать боли. Обычно после чего-то подобного он начинает вести себя странно.

Отчасти Кларк ждет продолжения потому, что он все время ловит взгляд Брюса на себе. Не только в тот день, после того, как Кларк восстановился и поднял пару-тройку зданий, чтобы это доказать. Брюс смотрит на Кларка всю оставшуюся неделю, и неважно, вместе они в Зале или просто в радиусе двадцати метров друг от друга.

Но Брюс ничего ему не говорит. Во время инструктажа по коммуникатору он не срывается, не острит, не более, чем обычно. Он даже не избегает Кларка, не стремится прочь каждый раз, когда Кларк подбирается ближе.

И… ну. Не то чтобы Кларк _против_ того, что Брюс на него смотрит. Кларк поднимает глаза и каждый раз упирается во взгляд Брюса, и если на то пошло, то такое внимание приносит Кларку удовольствие. Брюс, вероятно, об этом знает, так что если уж он все равно это делает, Кларк не станет стараться и отговаривать его.

Неделю спустя Брюс поднимает вопрос вечерней слежки, делает намек, который Кларк узнает. Брюс никогда не просит о помощи прямо. Он просто упоминает то, над чем работает, упоминает дату, время, а потом ждет ответа Кларка: занят ли тот, сможет отправиться с ним или нет.

Он замер — смотрит на Кларка и на этот раз, пронизывающе, внимательно. Но больше странного нет ничего.

— Конечно, — говорит Кларк, и Брюс кивает, а потом некоторое время молчит.

— Надень что-нибудь красивое, — ровно добавляет он и уходит.

Все это кажется вполне нормальным, и Кларк не догадывается, что что-то не так.

Он и правда надевает что-нибудь красивое: костюм, темно-синий, в такую тонкую полоску, что ее почти не видно. Брюс заставил обзавестись им после того раза, когда Кларку надо было встретиться с Брюсом Уэйном там, куда Кларка Кента не пустили бы зазаграждение из бархатных веревок. Вероятно, Кларк может считать, что этот костюм будет соответствовать стандартам Брюса.

Брюс не оставил адреса, поэтому он касается мостков у дома у озера ровно в семь часов, как Брюс и просил. Если это личное дело Брюса, а не Лиги, Брюс всегда предпочитает встречу в доме у озера Залу Справедливости.

Брюс ждет его у двери и выходит до того, как Кларк успевает зайти. Он выглядит… хорошо. Не то чтобы он не выглядел хорошо всегда, но хорошо по-брюс-уэйновски все-таки отличается от хорошо по-бэтменски, и Кларк не так часто видит первое.

Кларк старательно не умирает от удушья собственным языком и даже умудряется поздороваться, и голос звучит нормально, в нем не отдается накатившая слабость в коленях.

Брюс встречается с ним взглядом и слегка улыбается, а потом проводит длинным, тягучим взглядом от лица Кларка до его ног и обратно.

— Хорошо, — говорит Брюс низко и шершаво.

Кларк не вздрагивает, но удается это ему по чистой случайности.

Они берут одну из машин Брюса. Брюс садится за руль сам, чего Кларк не ожидает. Обычно, когда они используют для прикрытия Брюса Уэйна, Брюс раскошеливается на все сто, в уравнении присутствуют лимузин и водитель, а Кларк на сиденье напротив старается ни к чему не прикасаться. В этот раз все по-другому, Кларк садится на пассажирское место рядом и оказывается замкнут во внезапно очень небольшом пространстве, с острым ощущением того, что они вдвоем.

— Так, э-э, — говорит Кларк. — Куда мы едем?

— В Tierce, — отвечает Брюс.

Кларк моргает и рассеянно тянет себя за воротник. Он не надел галстук, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу; он думал, что нет смысла заморачиваться, что они просто слежкой будут заниматься. Но сейчас он страстно желает заморочиться в прошлом. Tierce — боже. Это лучший ресторан французской кухни в Готэме.

— Ого, — наконец выдает он.

Брюс смотрит на него искоса; выражение его лица мягкое, приятное, но Кларк больше, чем уверен, что он намеренно придержал такой вкусный кусочек информации, пока Кларк не сел в машину.

— Деннинг любит там есть, но у него нечеткий график. Иногда он меняет место ужина в последнюю минуту из вопросов безопасности. Он может опоздать или вообще не явиться. — Брюс делает намеренную паузу. — Возможно, тебе придется давиться жареной уткой понапрасну.

— Ну уж как-нибудь переживу подобное разочарование, — негромко говорит Кларк.

Он не способен смущаться, когда Брюс его мягко поддразнивает. Это просто невозможно. Его рот уже готов расплыться в улыбку, и он поддается импульсу.

Потому что Брюс не придает этому излишнего значения. Он говорит так, будто все легче легкого, ничего особенного, несмотря на место действия. Может быть, это даже будет весело. И уж точно нет никакой опасности, раз Брюс не волнуется из-за того, что Деннинг может не явиться; видимо, он думает, что по меньшей мере способен установить паттерн поведения, показать, что Брюс Уэйн тоже зачастил в Tierce и собирается это делать на протяжении длительного времени, если того потребуют обстоятельства.

Итак: риск потери жизни или руки для кого-то в здании минимален, им можно пренебречь. Хороший ужин, за который — как думает Кларк — Брюс не заставит его платить. А еще сам Брюс напротив, весь вечер, в этом костюме.

Ну окей. Кларк как-нибудь выживет.

Ресторан просто прекрасен. Он элегантен, обставлен темным деревом, свет теплый, стекло мозаично, а скатерти кремового цвета. И в то же время он не настолько ошеломляющ, чтобы Кларк боялся в нем дышать. Столики расставлены асимметрично и под углом друг другу, так, что кажется, что они находятся дальше, чем на самом деле. Гудят голоса, стучит столовое серебро, все это дает базовое понимание: они на публике, но кажется, что это не имеет значения. Создается впечатление, что в этом маленьком уголке только они вдвоем.

Когда они приезжают, Деннинга не наблюдается. Брюс не кажется расстроенным. Они заказывают закуски, и Брюс выбирает бутылку вина для них обоих, и Кларк точно не хочет смотреть на ценник. Они ждут.

Они, конечно, говорят. Они Брюс Уэйн и… кто-то, кого он привел сюда на вечер, у них не было плана сидеть молча и не смотреть друг на друга. Кларк знал и до того, что Брюс умеет быть теплым, умеет разговорить собеседника, умеет быть хорошей компанией. Что он очарователен.

На столах стоят свечи. Освещение делает совершенно умопомрачительные вещи с глубиной взгляда Брюса, линиями его челюсти и скулами.

Деннинг не появляется. Брюс пожимает плечами с жовиальной легкостью Брюса Уэйна и говорит Кларку, что в таком случае стоит решать, что он хочет на первое.

Это не свидание. Кларк обманется, если начнет так думать. Просто…

Просто Брюс пригласил его сюда, велел надеть красивый костюм, привез в прекрасный ресторан, купил ему ужин, а сейчас наблюдает, как он ест и _смотрит_ на него вот так.

Это не свидание. Кларку просто нужно запомнить.

Деннинг не показывается весь вечер.

Они едят, говорят и смеются. В какой-то момент Кларк понимает, что их ботинки соприкасаются под столом; он не двигается, как не двигается и Брюс. Они пьют вино, кстати, просто отличное, и Брюс улыбается не так широко, но это не плохо. Его улыбки становятся более личными. Чуть меньше Брюса Уэйна, чуть больше — Брюса.

Они делят пополам десерт, который выглядит несколько угрожающе, но оказывается неприлично вкусным шоколадом на три четверти. Кларк решает, что ему повезло, он так наелся, а то пришлось бы заказывать еще десяток.

Он, конечно, Супермен, но умудряется каким-то образом пропустить, когда Брюс расплачивается. Полсекунды Кларк даже об этом неясно волнуется, пока они встают из-за стола. А потом Брюс говорит ему, что обо всем позаботился, и Кларк закатывает глаза и говорит: «Конечно, конечно», — но не может перестать улыбаться.

Они едут обратно к дому озера в тишине, и она не натянутая, а вполне уютная, никто не считает, что ее нужно нарушать. Кларк смотрит в окно на ночной Готэм, отдаленный блеск звезд и думает, что это был лучший вечер за долгое время. В этом всем есть некая боль. Она есть всегда. Но сейчас боль смягчилась, она трансформируется. Он чувствует задумчивый укол желания, он хочет, чтобы под этим всем скрывалось что-то еще, и не отгоняет эти мысли прочь. Огромное удовольствие — проводить время с Брюсом именно так, знать, что Брюс этого хочет, что дурацкие чувства Кларка не могут все сломать насовсем.

Кажется, что к дому у озера можно было ехать и подольше. Кларк почти хочет попросить Брюса развернуться и начать возить их бесконечными кругами, чтобы момент продлился еще.

Но он не делает этого.

Дом у озера пуст и тих. Кларк выбирается из машины, а потом обнаруживает, что огибает ее — чтобы проводить Брюса до двери; бессмысленный импульс, но он не может его подавить. Брюс бросает на него длинный взгляд, глаза у него потемневшие, но ничего не говорит, не велит ему отъебаться. Даже когда Кларк понимает, что его рука легла на поясницу Брюса, как будто того нужно поддерживать, чтобы он нашел дорогу к собственной двери.

Боже, Кларку нужно собраться.

Они доходят до дома. Брюс слегка поворачивается и смотрит в глаза Кларку еще раз.

И именно в этот момент все вдруг встает с ног на голову.

Потому что Кларк _узнает_ это мгновение. Он не может его не узнать. Это та неловкая пауза, когда ты стоишь и пытаешься решить, получится ли сделать то, что хочется, пытаешься понять, не поспешишь ли; думаешь о том, целовать ли в щеку или в губы, предложить ли выпить по последней, принять ли это предложение; пытаешься понять, прошло ли все просто отлично или ты обманываешься…

— Черт побери, — остолбенев, говорит Кларк. — Так это _и правда_ свидание.

Брюс замирает и не отводит взгляд.

— А ты хочешь этого?

— Да ладно, — на автомате произносит Кларк. — Ты же знаешь ответ на этот вопрос. Это вообще не вопрос никакой. — Он так и не снял руку с поясницы Брюса. Наверное, стоит снять руку с поясницы Брюса. — Ты… ты все устроил нарочно.

Выражение на лице Брюса меняется. На короткий момент он выглядит совершенно точно загнанным в угол, а потом осторожно расслабляется.

— Картер Деннинг ужинал в Tierce шесть раз за последние…

— Да, да, ну конечно, — соглашается Кларк. — И если бы он появился сегодня, мы бы за ними приглядывали, и ты бы нашел предлог, чтобы пройти мимо его стола, и поставил бы жучок, клонировал бы его телефон, прикрепил следящее устройство к воротнику, или что ты там хотел сделать. Но смысл был не в этом, так? Если бы Картер Деннинг вообще ни разу не пришел в Tierce, ты бы придумал что-то еще.

Брюс стоит, и смотрит на Кларка, и по-прежнему не высвобождается из-под руки Кларка, и ничего не отрицает.

— Я не намеревался, — произносит он, а потом останавливается. — Я не собирался…

— Ты попытался упростить все для меня, — говорит Кларк. — Ты проводил репетицию. Хотел посмотреть, как все пройдет, понравится ли мне это. Ты… — Боже, наверное, он выглядит как идиот, но все равно не может перестать улыбаться. — Ты мыслил _стратегически._ Господи, ты настолько _ты…_

— Я так понимаю, — тихо говорит Брюс, — что ты по какой-то причине считаешь это достоинством, а не полным провалом.

Кларк мягко смеется, просто не может удержаться:

— И так можно сказать, да.

И это… это наконец его шанс. Шанс поцеловать Брюса, чтобы Брюс позволил ему это сделать, не ради миссии или прикрытия, не чтобы что-то упростить, не чтобы облегчить оглушительную боль; просто потому, что он может. Просто потому, что он хочет. А если _Брюс_ не хочет этого, так пускай Брюс не возит Кларка по свиданиям, блин.

Он вытягивает руку и прикасается к лицу Брюса, приникает ближе. Задевает носом нос Брюса, и Брюс тихо, неровно выдыхает, и вдруг Кларк больше не может его _не_ целовать.

Брюс замирает, не двигается под давлением губ Кларка. Но Кларк теперь все уже знает и не отстраняется в стеснении. Он слегка смягчает напор, делает вдох, снова целует его. И на этот раз Брюс целует его. Брюс целует его в ответ.

Поначалу совсем слегка. Тончайшее движение в унисон, неуверенное, сомневающееся противостояние. А потом, вдруг, Брюс придвигается ближе, обхватывает Кларка за затылок широкой сильной ладонью, большой палец ведет по волосам.

Кларк почти ожидает язык Брюса, что он раскроет рот Кларка, переключится сразу на три или четыре передачи невероятно гладко, так, что Кларк не сможет ничего поделать, подчинится. Но…

Брюс приоткрывает губы, слегка. Только чтобы немного углубить поцелуй, ничего такого. Они целуются не поспешно, не отчаянно, это не горячая острая искра, которая должна поджечь Кларка. Поцелуй… _нежен_ , он мягкий, не оглушительный, и глаза Кларка от этого жжет по совершенно необъяснимой причине.

Кларк отстраняется на расстояние выдоха и рефлекторно подносит пальцы к губам.

— Брюс, ты… — Он останавливается и беспомощно мотает головой. — Как долго?

Он не… он думал, что Брюс просто хочет попробовать, вот и все. Что он наконец понял, что Кларк не перестанет что-то чувствовать, что он решил дать Кларку шанс убедить себя, что у них может что-то получиться.

Но это было…

Кларк закрывает глаза, так и не опустив руку.

Это было… разве не… разве Брюс не…

— Ты уже целовал меня так раньше, — говорит он.

Он не знает, почему это сказал. Он не знает… не может вспомнить, не может понять, откуда у него такое ощущение.

— Да, — тихо отвечает Брюс.

Кларк смотрит на него:

— Ты об этом мне еще расскажешь, — говорит он рассеянно. — Так ты уже… боже. — Он снова смеется, беспомощно и влюбленно. — Ты такой _упрямый._ — Он кусает губу и вытягивает руку, которой только что прикасался к своим губам, трогает рот Брюса, это тень еще одного поцелуя. — И кстати, если ты хочешь водить меня на свидания, тебе не нужно прикрытие. Достаточно просто попросить.

— Я… я все еще не уверен, что это хорошая идея, — тихо признается Брюс и закрывает глаза.

— Да ладно, — говорит Кларк и наклоняет голову, проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе Брюса. — Потому что я думаю, что это просто отличная идея. — Он наклоняется и целует Брюса в щеку, в уголок рта. — Я думаю, это самая хорошая наша идея, — добавляет он в подбородок Брюсу.

И Брюс вздрагивает всем телом, но не отрицает этого, поворачивается к Кларку, целует его первым на этот раз — глубже, настойчивее, сладко, глубоко и тягуче, как он и хотел, наверное, все это время.


End file.
